Changes in societal ergonomics have dictated a shift in workplace strain onto the human musculo-skeletal system. A majority of home and office environments include personal computers, and prolonged use of computers in the workplace has largely replaced strain associated with traditional lifting and bending. Furthermore, paperless workstations are becoming increasingly prevalent which further limits the need for a user to stand up from the chair, retrieve files, and prepare faxes in another location in the office building. Using a computer for an extended period of time can lead to repetitive strain injuries referred to as Occupational Musculo-Skeletal Disorders (OMSD). OMSD's are a group of disorders that affect the muscles, joints, tendons, ligaments, spine and nerves, and can be associated with workplace conditions such as fixed body positions for an extended period of time without adequate recovery time (e.g. sitting in an office chair), repetitive movements (e.g. typing on a keyboard), and forced use of a particular body part. Although OMSD's may not be life threatening, they result in pain, often chronic pain, which lead to a loss of focus, reduced productivity, lost time from work, and increased healthcare costs. Additionally, workstations range from small to large, open or enclosed, private or non-private, which provides a different workstation environment. The differences in workstation environments limit an implementation of a general exercise plan for all workstations.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method for a customizable workstation injury avoidance program responsive to changes in the workstation environment to help prevent OMSD's.